dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Prescott
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1960-present |status = Inactive in Dubbing |agent = The Wallis Agency }}Simon Prescott (born September 1, 1936) is an American actor and voice actor who is best known for his work in the anime and film industries. He has also voice-matched and dubbed many Foreign and Domestic films. Some of his more notable roles include Chief Nakamura in Ghost in the Shell, Dr. Laughton in Metropolis and Aritomo Yamagata in Rurouni Kenshin. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Alexandrian Rabbi Films *''The Good, the Bad & the Ugly'' (1967) - Angel Eyes (Additional ADR; 2003 Extended Edition) Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - King Louis XIII, Blancbec Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Oz (ep. 4), Socrates Nexus (ep. 11), Bordeaux Police Chief (ep. 12), Psychiatrist (ep. 13), General Hess (ep. 20), Judge (ep. 21), Aristotle Onabes (ep. 42), Hong Kong Officer (ep 43), Dom (ep. 67), Pomade Jaws (ep. 69), Ellery Queen (ep. 72), Kazuo Tokumitsu (ep. 73), Catholic Priest (ep. 75) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - John Rodgers *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Ryuken, Boss Fang *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - V0112 (ep. 30) *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Dr. Miles Cochran, Announcements 2 (ep. 37), Green Master Elder 2 (ep. 37), 15th ATAC Soldier 2 (ep. 38), Operation Central Captain (ep. 38), TASC Soldier 3 (ep. 38), Warmaker 7 (ep. 51) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - King Bartholomew (ep. 3), The Evil Gnome (ep. 7), Bluebeard (ep. 11), The King (ep. 13), The King (ep. 17), Tree (ep. 18) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Dr. Christie (ep. 17) *''Wowser'' (1988-1989) - Professor Dinghy *''Teknoman'' (1992-1993) - Teknoman Omega (Darkon) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - General Aritomo Yamagata (eps. 3-16), Hamakaze Stable Master (ep. 13), Portrait Salesman (eps. 23-24) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Doctor (ep. 2), Dohan (ep. 19) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Roi Fong, Old Priest (ep. 24) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Miguel Soldano (ep. 1) *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Dr. Hikasye (ep. 5) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Dr. Isaac Gilmore *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Old Man (ep. 1) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Professor (ep. 8) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Kawara Heitaro *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2014) - Old Man in the Park (ep. 21) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Man Reporting Termination Completion, Military Tech 5 (Streamline Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Victim (ep. 1), Jinshinye (eps. 2-3), Wong (ep. 5) (Streamline Dub) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Concussion Kawarazaki (Animaze Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Zoo Director *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - General Dyre, General's Subordinate 1 *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' (1980) - Barfly 2, Satanist, Radio Broadcast *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Republic Leader, Vice-Minister Nerredon *''Akira'' (1988) - Doctor Ōnishi (Animaze Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Chief Nakamura *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Dr. Laughton Trivia *Prescott hasn't appeared in an anime dub since around 2008, presumably retiring from the profession of dubbing afterwards. Though he has sporadically appeared in live-action film work since. External Links *Simon Prescott at the Internet Movie Database *Simon Prescott at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment